


Home

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, References to Supernatural (TV), padafamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The smell of fresh cookies washed over him, and at the same time he heard Gen laugh obnoxiously loudly from the living room. He felt the burden in his chest lighten as he left his suitcase behind and followed the sound. He stood behind the sofa and looked on as his wife and son were both perched in the same yoga position, Gen still giggling at how well their little boy was pulling it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Genevieve knew Jared Padalecki like the back of her hand. That's what he told everyone, and everyone knew it was true. She knew when he was hurting, when he was hiding something, and when he was in complete bliss. She knew him, so when she felt a strange prang of anxiety in her lower stomach before he returned home one evening, she knew something was seriously wrong. She shifted from where she lay on the sofa, pushing her heavily pregnant body into a standing position. 

"Let's do something nice for daddy." She suggested, holding her arms out to their one year old son who jumped into her awaiting arms with little hesitation. He struggled to perch on her hips comfortably with her nine month pregnant stomach in the way, but they managed just fine. Tom still fell asleep on her chest and still felt most at peace in her arms; the large bump not seeming to change the comfort he got from his mother at all. 

People had suggested to Gen that she put a little distance between herself and Tom before the baby was born to prep him for having to share her, but she couldn't do it. It was just the two of them a lot of the time and they adored each other. She just hoped that would continue once baby number two came along. Anytime they tried to talk to Tom about the baby, it was clear he didn't quite understand that the baby was going to be  _staying._ It seemed like he thought they were waiting nine months to go visit a baby and that was it. 

"Cookie." Tom stated simply, pushing his tiny hand in the direction of the kitchen while his other hand found its place comfortably on Gen's shoulder. Gen knew her son couldn't possibly be the genius she and Jared thought he was, but She couldn't fight the small smile that played on her lips at the sound of her sons words none the less. People said she knew Jared better than anyone else, but her son was fast catching up without any of them realising it. 

"Should we bake for him?" Gen asks Thomas as she places him on the kitchen counter, placing each of her hands on her lower back with a small sigh once he was safely in a seated position. She ran her hands over her large stomach that was covered by merely a tank top before she tugged at the hem of Tom's shirt, knowing exactly how baking with her son was going to end for his favourite shirt if she didn't save it now. Tom turned his body to the left slightly to grab a spatula while Gen pulled out a large baking tray, smiling up at her son as she did so. 

Without a word, Gen lifted him back off the counter and walking him over to the kitchen tap, frowning down at the spout as she realised how much more complicated washing hands was with a huge lump coming out of your abdomen. She shifted Tom to lean him forward, the little boy washing his hands properly before being moved back to the counter.

"Mama, bake." Tom replied coolly with a proud, excited expression all over his young face. Gen pushed all of his blonde hair back away from his forehead before cupping his face, kissing each of his cheeks twice before she pulled a stool over and moved Tom to stand on it so he could stir the mixture. 

"Let mommy do this part, baby." Gen warned as she squeezed the cookie dough out of a ready made tube, knowing Jared wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway. She shifted her body until her stomach wasn't pushing against Tom's back and pushed all of the cookie dough flat against the clean marble countertop. Tom waited until his mothers hands were out of the way before he pushed his tiny palms into the dough. 

“Yucky, mama.” Tom giggled as he continued pushing his hands through the squishy dough that was riddled with chocolate chips. Everyone told both Gen and Jared that by the time their second baby came along they wouldn’t be half as protective of the babies, but even now Gen’s hands refused to leave Thomas’ sides just in case he toppled over.

“Do you think daddy will like them?” Gen asked in that baby voice she still spoke to him in and he nodded without shifting his attention from the task at hand before her. Her eye’s drifted to the wall above the clock, noting that they only had an hour until Jared would be walking through the front door on his “maternity leave.”

Gen’s attention was redirected at the clock for mere seconds before Tom shoved a handful of the uncooked dough into his mouth, causing a slight panic to break through the pregnant mother’s chest as she pulled what was in his hands out and frowned at the back of his head. 

“I’m too pregnant for you to be scaring me, Mr.” Gen whispered before pressing her lips to the blonde hair in front of her. Tom shifted so he was facing his mother and before she had the chance to react, he’d placed one of his cookie dough covered hands on her face, the other resting on her tank top.  “That didn’t take long.”

Gen lifted Tom off the stool and placed his feet on the ground, making sure he was steady before she let him go. He went of racing toward the living room as she looked down at the mess Tom had managed to make in fifteen minutes. She let out a quiet sigh as she grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the cookie dough off her face before placing both her hands on her stomach.

“Take your time, baby.” She instructed the baby kicking quietly inside her. It was his due date but with no sign of him making an appearance any time soon, she was feeling like she needed to get as much done as she could.  She quickly rolled some of the cookie dough into circles before placing them in the oven, deciding on spending time cuddled up with her son rather than getting things done.

Jared walked up to his front door with his suitcase in tow, his heart heavy in his chest as he hovered by the entryway. He took two deep breaths, silently begging Sam to leave him and let him spend some quality time with his family. The longer he played Sam Winchester, the harder it was to leave him behind at the end of shooting. He takes two deep breaths before he quietly opens the door, knowing it was that time of the afternoon where Gen would usually be putting Tom down for a nap.

The second he walked through the foyer his senses were completely overwhelmed. The smell of fresh cookies washed over him, and at the same time he heard Gen laugh obnoxiously loudly from the living room. He felt the burden in his chest lighten as he left his suitcase behind and followed the sound. He stood behind the sofa and looked on as his wife and son were both perched in the same yoga position, Gen still giggling at how well their little boy was pulling it off.

Jared stood silently with pursed lips, watching the private moment between his wife and son play out. It didn’t last much longer, Tom catching sight of his dad and jumping on the spot excitedly. Gen groaned and lowered herself slowly to the floor rather than trying to get back into a standing position, placing both her hands on her stomach as she crossed her legs in front of her.

“Daddy!” Tom squealed, running full steam ahead toward Jared who lifted him up with complete ease.  Gen didn’t move from her place on the floor, deciding to give her body a rest as she watched Jared toss Tom in the air once, twice, three times.

“He just ate a lot of cookie dough.” Gen warned with a small smile, knowing that if Tom threw up it would be her who’d be cleaning it up. Jared immediately ceased tossing his son in the air at the new information, resting the boy on his hip as he made his way to where Gen sat.

“I laughed too hard, give me a minute.” She giggled as she struggled to catch her breath, her large stomach rising and falling with each deep breath she took. Jared rolled his eyes at her with an affectionate smile on his face as he placed Tom on the ground, moving to instead start to lift Gen off the ground. “Pregnant.” She groaned, knowing how much heavier she was than usual.

“You’re still light as a feather, babe.” Jared replied as he placed her gently onto the fluffy sofa. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, the heaviness in his chest becoming even lighter. “What did you do today?” Jared asked as he sat beside his wife, resting one hand on her stomach while Tom crawled onto the sofa and made himself comfortable on Jared’s lap.

“What did we do, baby?” Gen asked, leaning forward to look at Tom as she spoke.

“Yogi and cookies.” Tom stated proudly as he pushed himself between his parents, leaning down to rest his head on Gen’s lap. She instinctively started running her hands through his hair, her nails digging into his scalp gently in the way she knew he loved; just like his daddy.

“We made you cookies.” Gen clarified as she leaned her head on the back of the sofa, her eyes scanning her husband’s face. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asks in a hushed voice, shooting an affectionate smile in his direction when he sighs and turns to face her.

“Tree!” Tom exclaimed suddenly, causing both of his parents to jump. Gen groaned quietly, shaking her head at her sons unplanned second attempt of the day to jump start her labour.

“Oh, Tom wants to put the Christmas tree up.” Gen says with innocent eyes, knowing how much Jared _hated_ putting the Christmas tree up and down. He’d put it off for weeks, and Tom had finally clued into the fact it was getting close to Christmas.

“Would you mind if I got Jen over to help?” Jared asked, pouting his lips before he began chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. Gen shook her head, knowing that there must have been some strong plot point Jared was struggling to let go of. Jensen being around would help.

“Your son learnt how to do something today.” She informed him with an excited smile on her face as she sat up and moved Tom to sit on her lap, facing both of his parents. Jared watched on with wide eyes, his son looking directly at him. “Baby, tell daddy you love him.”

“I love **you**!” Tom exclaimed in a voice as clear as crystal, catching Jared completely off guard. So far it had come out as _lah you_ , but this time it was no denying that he was telling his dad he loved him. Jared swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the sound of his son uttering those words to him for the first time, the boys little eyes bearing up into his with pure emotion.

“I love you.” Jared responds before clearing his throat. Gen placed her hand on his thigh gently in understanding before she spoke again.

“It gets better. Give daddy a kiss.” She instructs Tom who crawls onto Jared’s lap and pouts his lips, placing a kiss on his lips.

“How long was I gone?” Jared asked with a frown, turning to look at Gen while Tom continued placing proper kisses on his face.  Gen laughed as she moved her hand that was resting on Jared’s thigh to gently stroke his soft, hairless face.

“We were in our bed last night and he just threw them both at me, I don’t know where it came from.” Gen told her husband whose full attention was back on his son who leaned forward and kissed him once again, and just like that every inch of sadness washed away. Every burden and every pained though disappeared.

“Should we make mommy help us with the tree?” Jared asks Tom, throwing a playful smirk in his wife’s direction. Gen couldn’t help but laugh, rolling her eyes at the fact Jared expected her to do _anything_ with the lump coming out of her middle.

“Daddy, tree.” Tom stated, pointing toward the Christmas tree box that was perched against the far wall of the living room. Jared turned to his wife with a small disapproving frown.

“I didn’t move it.” Gen promised, holding her hands out in front of her to signal her innocence. “Misha bought West over for a playdate and I conned him into helping me get it out of the basement.” She beamed proudly. No one ever said no to a pregnant lady, no one.

“How are you feeling?” Jared asked through a chuckle, his eyes darting to her stomach momentarily before he slumped back down into the sofa further. That tree wasn’t being put up tonight.

“A bit uncomfortable, but I’m okay.” Gen replied, pulling her stripped black and white shirt up over her bump just in time for Jared to catch sigh of their unborn baby kicking against the top of her stomach.

“Easy, man.” Jared chuckled, running a hand soothingly over the bump as the baby kicked again. It didn’t matter how many times Jared felt or saw it happen, it always caused his heart to skip a beat. He quickly shifted Thomas and placed his hand against Gen’s stomach, pushing down gently until there was another kick.

“Uh oh.” Gen paused, her eyes wide as Tom jumped slightly. The little boy frowned at his hand that was buried beneath Jared’s as another hard kick pushed against his tiny hand. This time, he began wailing. The little boy immediately reached for Gen who was convinced she could feel her heart shattering in her chest.

“Come on.” Jared sighed, standing with Tom in his arms and leaving the room with him to calm him down. Gen’s friends weren’t the only ones who recognised how attached Tom was to his mother, and he knew that it was the unborn baby who was going to suffer if he didn’t step in on some level.

“Mommy.” Tom cried, burying his head in Jared’s neck before he struggled to be put down. Jared didn’t say anything as he continued rubbing his hand along his sons back.

“Come on man, you’re going to make yourself sick.” Jared pleaded, making his way into the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked cookies was the strongest. Tom ceased struggling against his father but continued to cry while Jared stood in front of the tray of cookies, placing them in his mouth one by one. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of Gen’s shoes on the kitchen floor that he realised Tom had fallen silent.

“Decent effort.” She commended him as Tom lay against his dad’s shoulder with heavy eyes, his thumb in his mouth as he sniffled. Jared smiled as he wiped crumbs away from his face.

“I’m Sam Winchester; baby whisperer.” He chuckled, though his laughter was immediately cut off once he realised what he said. Gen was looking at him with a smirk on her face, rolling her eyes playfully to downplay his slip of tongue.

“You have been Sam Winchester for way too long.” She teases, closing the space between them to press her lips gently against his. “I’m having some serious pain so can you watch him while I take a bath?” She asked with pleading eyes as she ran her thumb across Tom’s cheek gently.

14 hours later Tom was no longer an only child.


End file.
